


Hot

by SegaBarrett



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack play around with a new find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Written for kink bingo square "temperature play".

“So, what do you have for us today, Tosh?” Captain Jack Harkness inquired as he looked down to brush a piece of dirt off of his long army surplus coat. It had been a rough couple of weeks, but wasn’t it always at Torchwood? Gwen was still out on her honeymoon, and everyone else had been running double-time to try and fill her spot. Jack had barely had any time to spend with Ianto because of it. He only felt a little guilty for wishing that Gwen would hurry up with her love-life so that Jack could get on with his own. Admittedly, he had all of eternity… but Ianto didn’t.

“This device was found about five miles from the rift. People reported seeing it light up green and cause the temperature to change dramatically in the immediate area,” Tosh explained. “It appears to be altogether different than anything made on Earth, so the local police contacted us and we confiscated it immediately.”

“Good work, Tosh,” Jack replied. “Any news yet on what kind of species may have been responsible for making this thing?”

“No clue. But it seems safe enough at the moment, so long as we keep an eye on it.”

“Can I just point out right now that I’m a little suspicious? I mean, everything we think is relatively harmless so long as we keep an eye on it usually ends up eating us in a few days,” Ianto commented. Jack shrugged.

“Tosh, why don’t you and Owen go home for the night? Ianto and I will finish up here.”

“No, I could really,” Tosh began, before finishing, “Oh. Oh… I see. Well, I’ll only be a few more minutes, then.” After completing some more computer operations and briefly bickering with Owen, she was on her way.

“I thought they would never leave,” Jack commented loudly. “Now it’s time to try this thing out for good.” He held up the device that Tosh had been studying and looked it over. It was long and quite frankly, phallus-shaped, with little nubs jotting out that appeared to be LED lights of some sort. There was also a long dial that resembled the zoom toggle for a camera. There were numbers along it, but time seemed to have rubbed them off and so, they were illegible. “Want to find out how it works?”  
Ianto looked at him.

“You have a glint in your eye,” he commented.

“Oh, do I?” Jack responded. “Guess what put it there.”

“I’m assuming, your desire to discover exactly what this… phallic-looking device does when put to the test,” Ianto replied, gazing up with his eyes as wide and innocent as ever. 

“Maybe I misspoke, Ianto.” Jack stepped closer and looked down. “I meant to say ‘who put it there.’”

Ianto paused and cocked his head to the side.

“Oh. So you would like… assistance… in this test, then?” he inquired. Jack locked eyes with him before giving a slow nod that sent ripples through Ianto. 

“I don’t know if this test would be nearly as effective if it were done solo,” Jack agreed. “But the question is…” He paused. He had been so very close to saying the words, to letting them slip, but suddenly he felt uncharacteristically shy. What if this thing really was dangerous, and he damaged Ianto in the middle of this edgeplay? Maybe Ianto should do it to Jack instead? They had played it that way a few times, that was true. But there was a boredom about it; at the core, what was Jack really risking other than discomfort?

“I’ll do it,” Ianto replied simply. “I’m up to the challenge. If it’s too dangerous…” He leaned forward towards Jack, letting their hips touch briefly before drawing away. “We could always stop it. But… we’re Torchwood. We deal with danger every day. I could have died a thousand times over, or lost an arm, or whatever other bad thing could have happened to me. But it didn’t. I’m all here.” He leaned in to kiss Jack chastely on the lips. “And I’m all yours.” The next kiss was considerably less chaste; he let his tongue dip into Jack’s mouth and search around.

Jack considered it for a long while before he finally nodded. He didn’t even trust his voice to speak the word. He was still plagued by doubts; what if their little play went too far? It hadn’t happened in all of his years on Earth (and elsewhere), but that didn’t mean it couldn’t. He’d come close before, hadn’t he? He had come so very close more than once….

He didn’t have time to keep overthinking it, though. Ianto lay down against the floor and looked up at Jack with hungry, wanting eyes. Jack couldn’t say no to that.

He ran his hand over the device. It was nice and smooth, as if it had been created for just this purpose. Maybe it had been; after all, aliens had to have sex, too, didn’t they?

Jack powered it up. He winced in preparation. Was he really going to do this? Was Ianto really going to let him?

As he pressed the end of the gun against the white skin of Ianto’s stomach, he nearly shut his eyes. Something said that this was going to end in disaster, that this just had to.  
Ianto’s head snapped back and he moaned loudly and wriggled.

There was a little sizzling sound that persisted after Jack pulled the device away, and a little red mark was left as proof of the contact. It was perfect, seared right into the skin as if it were a tattoo he was putting on his lover and employee. He waited to hear more.

“Jack,” Ianto whispered. “That was… amazing.”

“Was it too much?”

Ianto paused and seemed to be trying to figure out the answer to a question Jack hadn’t felt was all that difficult.

“I don’t know,” he admitted finally. His tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth. “Better try it again to find out.”

Jack didn’t have to be told twice. This time, he decided to switch things up a little bit. Obviously Ianto wasn’t dead, nor was he in excruciating pain – that meant that the playing field had opened considerably.

He let the nub of the device stroke against Ianto’s nipple. 

“Ohhhh,” the younger man shuddered out, his voice raspy and full of trembling need. “Do it, do it…”

Jack pushed the trigger again, and Ianto jerked. His arousal was evident now through his pants, beckoning. Jack was almost salivating at it. 

“Jack,” Ianto yelped. The words formed on his lips but they hung in the air as if he hadn’t really said them. “Enough foreplay,” he whined when he had breath to speak again. “Touch me.”

“Oh, this is foreplay, Ianto?”

“For us it is.” Ianto lifted his hand shakily and pressed traced the new red circle himself. “I need you. I don’t want you to just mark me like this. This… this will fade. But…”  
Jack cut in. He didn’t want to hear that they never would, because he knew that one way or another, they would. One day, Ianto would be gone, and Jack would be left on his own. But he didn’t want to think of that, not now, not yet.

His lips pressed against Ianto’s in an answer he could never come up with words for. The heat rose between them, far hotter than those sparks had been. The body heat, the sweat, the questions Ianto was asking and that Jack was eagerly answering. There was nothing that they couldn’t do together – they fit together like it had been preordained from the beginning of time and maybe, just maybe, it had been.

Ianto’s whole body was slick with sweat when Jack spit on his fingers and slid them inside. He was used to this now; Jack could remember how awkward it had been those first few times when he had to show him the mechanics and teach him the ways. In those days, Ianto would tense up, would open his eyes wide with nervousness. Now, everything worked like a well-oiled machine and his eyes were open again, but this time with want and something Jack had to reluctantly identify as love. Love for him? He could barely understand it. Barely wanted to try to understand it. So he just gave him more.

His cock came next, with Jack crouching behind the prostrate Ianto, sliding into him almost effortlessly. They seemed made for each other, now, they seemed meant to be together, if anything was meant to be in Jack’s life any more.

Ianto let out a gasp. He seemed to be trying to moan Jack’s name but with everything that was happening a gasp seemed all he could manage. His eyes lit up, though, like he’d been switched on with a spark hotter than anything the forgotten device could muster. His Ianto shone beautifully, wonderfully, so bright.

Jack thrust inside him. It was all so sweet. Everything was so sweet with him, even though he still didn’t know what they were yet. Were they a couple? Were they something more, something less… or something neither of them could name?

He didn’t know. And right now, he didn’t care. All that mattered was the burning that coursed through him with each new thrust into his partner. 

He was suspended for a lifetime in the moment when he came – and he would know – spurting hard and hot into Ianto. His ears seemed cloudy, like he was below water and trying to fight to the surface.

He pulled out and lay by his lover’s side. Maybe that was a better word.

Jack turned to lock eyes. Everything was wet and sticky. Everything was temporary, as temporary as a burn.

Everything, in this second, was perfect.


End file.
